The present invention relates to ink-jet printing systems, and more particularly, ink-jet printing systems which make use of ink containers that are replaceable separate from a printhead.
Ink-jet printers frequently make use of an ink-jet printhead mounted to a carriage which is moved back and fourth across a print media, such as paper. As the printhead is moved across the print media, a control system activates the printhead to eject or jet ink droplets onto the print media to form images and text.
Previously used printers have made use of an ink container that is separably replaceable from the printhead. When the ink cartridge is exhausted the ink cartridge is removed and replaced with a new ink container. The use of replaceable ink containers that are separate from the printhead allow users to replace the ink container without replacing the printhead. The printhead is then replaced at or near the end of printhead life and not when the ink container is exhausted.
One type of ink container spaced from the printhead is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,326 entitled "Purging System for Ink Jet Recording Apparatus" to Kimura et al. discloses the use of a replaceable ink cartridge having a hermetically sealed ink container bag disposed therein. Kimura makes use of the selective application of compressed air to the ink cartridge for pressurizing the ink container bag for forcing ink through a recording head thereby purging bubbles or solid matter from the ink flow path. Another type of ink cartridge is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,954 entitled "Ink Cartridge Manufacturing Method and Apparatus" to Rosback. The Rosback cartridge is a replaceable ink cartridge that is pressurizable.
There is an ever present need for ink containment systems that are capable of providing ink at high flow rates to a printhead thereby allowing high throughput printing. This ink supply system should be cost effective to allow relatively low cost per page printing. In addition, the ink supply should be capable of providing ink at high flow rates in a reliable manner to the printhead.
These ink supplies should be easily replaceable as well as form reliable fluid connection with the printing device while minimizing or eliminating ink spillage which can reduce the reliability of the printing device. The ink supply should be capable of forming additional interconnects such as electrical as well as pressurized gas interconnects between the printing device and the ink container.